Power Rangers: Smash
Power Rangers: Smash is an American/Japanese action/adventure science fiction fantasy comedy-drama computer-animated television series based on the Power Rangers franchise by Saban Brands and the Super Smash Bros. franchise by Masahiro Sakurai. SUMMARY: An long time ago, chaotic being Tabuu has attacked the planet Earth where he nearly conquer until he was defeated by Palutena, who has giving five Smash powers to five warriors, they quickly sealed him and his army away deep below the underworld. Present day, Tabuu has return, along with his army and begins target the city of Smashville. Luckily, Palutena has chosen five warriors, who are just happens to be the descendants of the original Smash warriors, to become the Power Rangers: Smash where they works together to stop Tabuu and his army. RANGERS: Mario/Red Smash Ranger: The leader of the Smash Rangers and the main protagonist. Sonic/Blue Smash Ranger: Samus Aran/Cyan Smash Ranger: Ness/Yellow Smash Ranger: Fox McCloud/Brown Smash Ranger: Princess Peach/Pink Smash Ranger: Mario's girlfriend Palutena/Lime Smash Ranger: The Rangers' mentor and the sixth member. Luigi/Green Smash Ranger: Mario's brother and the seventh member. ALLIES: R.O.B.: Palutena's robotic assistant. Toadsworth: Professor E. Gadd: VILLAINS: Tabuu: The Rangers' arch-enemy and series' main antagonist. Bowser: Bowser, Jr.: Zavok: Ridley: Giygas: Andross: Gharnef: ARSENAL: * Smash Morphers * Smash Sable * * * ZORDS: * Super Smash Megazord ** Smash Titan Megazord *** Smash Carrier Zord *** Smash Truck Zord ** Smash Megazord *** Smash Racer Zord *** Smash Jet Zord *** Smash Motorcycle Zord *** Smash Submarine Zord *** Smash Helicopter Zord EPISODES: # Smash Powers, Pt. 1 - Tabuu, an ancient evil, has reawaken, along with his army, begin starting the city of Smashville. However, Palutena, who has fight Tabuu all those eons ago, has sent the Smash powers to find the five warriors to become the Power Rangers Smash where plumber Mario and hedgehog speedster Sonic has unwittingly find themselves becoming a Power Rangers where he find himself battling Tabuu's commanders, Bowser and Zavok. # Smash Powers, Pt. 2 - As Mario and Sonic begins searching for the four remaining Smash Rangers in order to complete the team. They quickly find and encounter Samus, Fox, Ness, and Princess Peach. They works together to stop Tabuu, who has sent a monster to challenge them. # United as One - Seeing the Rangers start working together, Tabuu sent in a monster to kidnap Mario & Sonic and challenge the Rangers, one by one. Now, the four Rangers must works together to saves Mario and defeat the monster. # Rivals - After seeing both Bowser and Zavok has a strong rivalry with both Mario and Sonic, Ridley, Giygas, and Andross decides to find rivals in Samus, Ness, and Fox while Mario, Peach, and Sonic, who helped Mario with his date, battles a monster who ruined their first date together. # The Depths - Sonic must faced his fears of waters when Zavok captured his teammates and sent a monster to destroy him. # Red vs. Blue - Mario and Sonic find themselves being under a monster control which cause them to fight each other while the others try to stop the monster. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #